full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Nodachi
Nodachi is a Assassin from the Bushido Takedown, Japanese Cartel who train their members from birth in the ways of the Samurai to master their weapons they are assigned. Like all members Nodachi is named after her weapon a Nodachi, however unlike most she was given over by the master of the cartel to The Order of St. Arthur who is a high ranked Paladin of the Order. She was sent to Everett by Councillor Harbin Odafin initially with the rest of Team Eldorado to gain their first kills, but were eventually reassigned scout out the growing supernatural threat. She became the unofficial team leader and has joined a local school as a cover to allow her to better spy on them. She would eventually grow to question her life after exposure to the outside world and losing friend in their crusade against the supernatural. Unable to accept the hipocaracy of her superiors she defies orders and is eventually wounded by her master Lord Katana and is bitten by her budding love interest Cole Walker. She eventually goes onto join the Nightwalkers. Characteristics *'Name:' Nodachi/Tsugino You (Name given by Alucard) *'Aliases:' Nodachi, Nody *'Age:' 17 *'Hair:' Blue *'Eyes:' Grey *'Likes:' Duty, Honour, Getting praised, Perfection, Claw (Her poodle), Cole (Eventually) *'Dislikes:' Mess, Bugs, The Supernatural, Socialising *'Family:' N/A (An Orphan) Appearance Casual Nodachi is a extremely short girl, standing at only 4'11ft but is quite muscular for her build. While slim she possess no curves whatsoever, and if it wasn't for long blue hair she ties back into a short spiky ponytail she could be considered for a very effative boy. She possess an extremely grim look and her team mates claim to have never seen her smile, however some people do note that she is quite adorable and has a cute face. She will wear the most practical civilian clothing that is easy to move in, frequently wearing joggers or cargo shorts and baggy short sleeve t-shirts that further reinforce the fact that she looks like a boy. Armour Nodachi like most frontline Order warriors wears a suit of armour that involves silver. Unlike most Order members who prefer a medieval knight armour Nodachi keeps with the traditions of the cartel and wears a orange red Samurai armour with a oni mask that doubles as a mask of glamour. It is padded and studded with painted silver scales making it very lightweight and very easy for her to move in, despite all the protection it offers. Background Nodachi is an Orphan from Japan who with no family was taken into the assassin cartel known as 'Bushido Takedown.' Like all of its members she was not given a name merely a title after her weapon she was trained in using, a 'Nodachi.' From an early age she was raised to have no belongings, no identity, she was grilled constantly to be merely a weapon, and where others broke she stayed strong causing the organisations leader, Lord Katana, to directly train her to be an expert swordswoman. It wasn't until she was twelve that Shoto, wanting her to aquire new skills, dispatched her to the care of his friend and fellow monster hunter Harbin Odafin for training in how to fight the supernatural. Her eagerness to fight and desire to do whatever Harbin commanded at first unnerved her new commander, indeed the emotionless way she acted caused some sense of remorse in the gigantic hunter and took steps to try and make her more human. As such he assigned her to a team during training. Nodachi initially resented being saddled with a group of fellow hunters who she saw as inferior, but did grow to know their strengths and weaknesses. On her seventeenth year though Nodachi and her team were dispatched to get their first kills in a freshly identified supernatural hotspot called Everett. Their first clashes were with the Nightwalkers, who initially underestimated the smaller hunter group, and eventually the two groups developed a rivalry. Personality Nodachi is a hard steely individual who has trained her whole life to be one thing, a weapon that will execute her masters commands without question. To Nodachi her life on its own is meaningless without someone to command her. She has been raised/indoctrinated to show no empathy or remorse for her actions and as such comes across as a major ice queen. She pushes herself to be better and better and seeks perfection with her skills and is extremely tough on herself if she cannot meet a standard set. However she is not without a sense of honour and fights her opponents on an equal footing, escrowing ideas of manipulation or placing an opponent at a disadvantage, seeing the only way to better oneself is by winning as fairly as possible. As such she will always announce herself to her target giving them time to prepare. She also often show respect to those she fights complimenting them on their skills and even giving them tips on how to improve. Over time she even shows remorse at having to kill people she finds worthy of her respect but will follow through with her mission. However she is not foolish enough to place herself or her team in danger and will gladly work with a perceived enemy to take down a more pressing threat. It due to this her perception of the Supernatural changes. Before she came to Everett the supernatural was simply a target and while she bore it no ill will when her masters commanded her to kill them she did so without question. After fighting besides them and finding some worthy of respect she begins to question if killing them for the reasons she is given is truly the honourable thing to do. Nodachi also has a very weird habit of speaking in the most flat and matter of fact tone possible, explaining what she has seen, then what she will do and then when she will do it. Not only that she is a social introvert, and while she is extremely polite she knows next to nothing on how someone her age should act, which when she entered her school undercover got her bullied, although she quickly put those bullies in their place with a few choice words. She also has taken to her school studies with great enthusiasm and seeks to earn the approval of her superiors (her teachers) by improving her grades. Even so she is revealed to be very bad at written tests and has poor handwriting and when she fails a test she actually gets depressed, revealing she takes failure very hard. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Higher human constitution': Nodachi has trained her whole life to be a warrior and a fighter. As such for a human she is stronger an faster than the average human and is tougher than her rather lithe form would reveal. *'Determination': Nodachi possess a will of Iron and will never give up on her mission. While she may fall back she always comes back for her target. Indeed even when she is knocked into unconsciousness her body will still move trying to fulfil her mission. *'Predictive reflex': Nodachi has trained to predict an opponents movements before they happen. As such she predict from the angle of a gun, blade or bow where a blow will hit and move to block it. As such she has shown the ability to cut bullets and arrows in mid air and near perfectly counter incoming attacks. Skills *'Swordsmanship': Nodachi was trained by her cartel to be a warrior without peer, she excels in using any of her four swords and is arguably now one of the best sword fighters in the Order of St. Arthur despite her youth. Her testament at keeping up with people like Alucard does show her skill in combat despite her being unable to beat him in a fair fight. Equipment *'Enchanted Silver Samurai armour': A staple symbol of the Order of St. Arthur, silver armour is widely used as a way of preventing supernatural creatures from touching the user giving them a major advantage. They also contain other metals like iron and gold which weaken other creatures, and are enchanted with runes for protection that compensate for their brittleness. Nodachi opted for a set of Samuraai armour both to keep in theme with her organisation and because its more lightweight design allows her excellent movement in a fight. *'Silver Nodachi (Destroyed)': Nodacahi's original sword was given to her by her first master and its destruction by Alucard greatly angered her. She would later go on to replace it and she began to realise that she could not win using 'obsolete' technology. *'Enchanted Silver UV Nodachi': A combination of technology and magic, this katana is not only indestructible, due to enchantments, but possess a UV light up the Nodachi's fuller allowing it to deal extra damage to vampires. *'Iron Katana': A mildly enchanted Katana used for fighting supernatural creatures like elves who possess a minor weakness to the raw metal. *'Gold Shoto': A small gold shoto used to fight creatures like werelions, it is un-enchanted and hardly used. *'Shaku': A standard steel Shaku knife used as a back up weapon. *'Claw (Her poodle/attack dog)': Claw is a pet poodle trained by Nodachi as a fighting dog. As hilarious as it sounds Claw's normally dopey and rather playful demeanour can turn deadly at the drop of a hat. She is not afraid to bite werewolves and has had her teeth surgically removed for silver and gold dentures (painted white) to hurt their opponents. She also has a good sense of smell making her good for tracking. Relationships Nodachi's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *Colleen Clinkenbeard Trivia *Nodachi was created by The P.B.G and Onic 14 *Her song is 'We are the Brave' by Category:The Order of St. Arthur Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Females Category:Team Eldorado Category:Vampires Category:Turned Category:Nightwalkers Category:Ex-Order of St. Arthur